Allons-y, Alice!
by scissorsafeties
Summary: Okay this probably isn't going to go anywhere unless I get extremely bored during class again. Um. On second thought, maybe this will go somewhere. I don't even know. I guess we'll just have to see, so allons-y!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I was really __really__ bored in Chemistry today while my teacher was going through a power point and this happened. I guess I just wanted to 'document' it? I don't even know :) -Elle_

* * *

She was falling asleep. The teacher was just reading off a boring power point on orbitals and electrons but she really didn't care enough to pay attention anymore. Just as she was drifting off, she heard it. It was faint, but still there.

_Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!_

She sat suddenly upright in her seat, her eyes open. She looked around, face pink, her hand in her sweater pocket, turning down the volume on her phone. Looking around, she hoped no one had realized her phone had just gone off. She sighed quietly and looked down at her notebook. She had stopped writing notes ages ago.

There was a knock on the door and her teacher looked up from his power point, surprised at the sudden interruption. He went over to the door and opened it. A man burst his was into the class room, grinning broadly.

"Hello!" he said, his English accent showing. "I'm the Doctor!" he beamed at the confused class. The girl knew for sure she had fallen asleep now. Maybe she only dreamed her phone went off...

"And I'm kind-of in a big hurry, so if I can just borrow..." the Doctor glanced around the room and then pointed right at the girl. "You!" he grinned more. "You're Alice, aren't you?" The girl nodded slowly and almost numbly, pinched her arm to check if she was dreaming. Her mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Well don't just sit there! Allons-y, Alice!" and he quickly left the room, coat trailing behind him. The girl wasted no time in jumping up and running after the strange man, leaving everything behind.

_The Doctor had finally come to take her away._


	2. Chapter 2

_Maybe this can be one of those short-chapter stories... Maybe. Had another boring power point in chemistry today and I didn't have the energy to pay attention, so this happened. lsakdfjksd -Elle_

* * *

_Don't. Blink._

Her head was pounding, her heart racing. The Doctor was no where to be seen... He had just disappeared all of a sudden. And they were just... Standing there. But she knew if she turned away for a second- even_ blinked_, they'd get her. But her eyes were stinging. She knew she couldn't keep them open for too much longer.

"Doctor?!" she yelled into the silence. "DOCTOR!" her eyes burned. "Doctor, I've really got to-" she blinked. Immediately she opened her eyes wide again and gasped, backing up further into the wall behind her. They were closer. Much closer. Their arms stretched out to grab her, reveiling their faces.  
"DOCTOR!"

* * *

She jolted upright, one side of her face pink from laying on it for so long.

"DOCTOR!" she screamed, eyes wide and unblinking still. It was only then she realized where she was. Her classmates and her teacher were all staring at her oddly.

"Miss Winters!" her teacher barked, "To the office!" his eyes were narrowed at her and she noticed he still had his power point on orbitals and electrons. She looked mortified. She had never been sent to the office in her life. Glancing down in front of her, she saw her chemistry notes with scribbled doodles and a little wet spot where she drooled. Quickly, face red, she gathered her things together. Holding them close to her chest, she practically ran out the door and down the hallway.

But she could have_ sworn_ it wasn't just a dream... The Doctor, the police box, the angels.. Everything! It seemed so real...


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, this time I was bored in driver's ed... So it doesn't take place in a chemistry class room ;D_

* * *

Alice made her way quickly down the hall, going in the opposite direction from the office. She knew she would be in trouble for not going when she was told to, but she had to know for sure. Alice made her way quickly and silently downstairs and down the hall to the old unused janitor's closet. That's where they- or at least where she _thought _they had gone. If she was right... That's where the TARDIS should be.

Once at the door, she tossed away her books and papers carelessly and tried to open the door. She blinked a few times when it wouldn't budge. Pulling harder, she mermered to herself.

"C'mon... Just... Open!" she tried to look through the dirty window, but it was too dark inside to see anything.

"I don't think he's in there," an amused man's voice sounded softly from behind her. She gasped and spun around, eyes wide. "He left about ten minutes ago, I believe... And you are?" he raised his eyebrows at her, looking her over.

"I'm... Um... Alice," her heart was racing. "Who're you?" she asked suspiciously, watching him carefully. He smiled oddly at her.

"I'm a _friend,_" he stated simply. "My name is... The Teacher." she looked at him curiously.

"The Teacher?" she questioned and he nodded. "And a friend of _who_?"

"The Doctor," he said quietly, glancing around. Alice couldn't help but grin. He was real! _The Doctor was real!_

"Are you a time lord, too?" she asked eagerly. He nodded again. "Do you have a TARDIS like the Doctor?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I've been stuck here for quite some time, now..." his eyes darted down the hall again, checking to see if it was still empty. "That's why I'm here at this school... I'm here to find our good friend the Doctor."

* * *

_So what'cha think? The Teacher: Friend or foe? -Elle_


End file.
